Firestorm
by Akira Namikaze
Summary: Welcome to the end of the world as a group of four survive the masses of the Undead, created by the T-virus. And what will happen when one of them becomes the enemy. Rated for M! Contains blood, gore, swearing, violence, scenes of distress, sexual scenes, death and abandonment. IchixLau & ShixAki! You've been warned! No underage readers allowed! R&R on hold for the time being
1. Chapter 1- Calm before The Storm

**Firestorm**

**There will be zombies, mutant dogs, Lickers, a very powerful company under the name of Umbrella with Mayuri Kurostuchi in charge and very dangerous experiments as Ichigo, Shiro, Lauren (Briar black death rose's OC), Tatsuki and my OC Akira struggle to survive the end of the world when the Earth's human populations become flesh eating undead masses.**

** Now enter a world full of nightmareish horrors and follow the survivors' story.**

**Will contain blood, gore, swearing, violence, scenes of distress, sexual scenes, graphic transformation scene (Akira), death and abandonment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or Resident Evil only my OC and Briar black death rose own hers. So here it is the first chapter of Firestorm and enjoy  
**

**Chapter 1- Calm before the storm  
**

A group of three hid in a storageroom of a local supermarket in their hometown of Karakura, waiting for their fourth member to get back from gathering supplies and weaponry. The group of three are Ichigo (the orange head), Shirosaki (Ichigo's twin brother & an exact copy of Ichigo) and Lauren (dark navy blue hair & Ichigo's lover).

Suddenly, the door opened and they all had their guns pointing at the door, when they saw their fourth member, Akira (crimson hair, red markings near the eyes & Shiro's lover) came in with the supplies and they saw that she had blood stains on her clothes. Ichigo asked "So, what happened out there, Akira?"

Said crimson head shivered and grunted " Well, I got ambushed by a small bunch of zombies, then I got jumped on by a Licker and I was underattack by four mutant mutts when I was getting more weaponry, but don't worry I didn't get bitten, Ok!" This reassured the uneasy trio as they saw no bite marks or claw marks on her flesh, only droplets of blood from the undead.

Akira put down the supplies/ weaponry on to the tiled floor and she nodded to Lauren as if to say "I'll protect you all with my life" kind of look to which the navy blue head to nod back as she joined Ichigo and Shiro to choose their new weapons. Ichigo noticed the crimson head kneeling near the door, in the firing position with her prized archery bow with silver tipped arrows ready, keeping an eye out for any unwelcome guests (the zombies, lickers, mutant mutts and anything that can spread the T-virus to them) in the actual shopping area outside the storageroom.

Even Shiro noticed the tense muscles of his girlfriend as she looked through the small gap of slightly open door and he saw her pull out an arrow out of the quiver and got into the firing postion and he knew that she spotted a zombie. He watched as Akira pulled back the string of the bow and Shiro saw the look of concerntration plastered on her face as she took aim before releasing the arrow, which got the zombie in between the eyes, thus killing it instantly.

Shiro went "Looks like one of those _things _might have followed you, Akira?" this got Lauren's attention as it did with the carrot top, who looked slightly pissed off with the crimson haired teen. Ichigo growled "You let them find us and now they will know where we are, Akira!" Akira turned "It wasn't my fault, Ichigo as it wasn't with the group that I killed, Ok?"

Ichigo snorted "Yeah right, I thought you wou- SMACK!" a hand smacked him across the face, snapping his head to the side and he looked wide eyed at the crimson head who had tears streaming down her face. The carrot top instantly said "I'm sorry, Akira as I didn't mean it." but the upset teen just walked out of the storageroom, taking her weaponry and a bit of food and four bottles of water with her. Shiro and Lauren watched with concern as their ex-member leave without a word and Lauren shook her head at the orange head, before leaving to find Akira.

Akira ran through the streets of Karakura, away from the supermarket where her ex-group are hiding at the moment and she still had tears coming down her cheeks as she turned down a dark alleyway where she can rest for a while before moving on to find somewhere else for her to hide.

But not far behind her was Lauren as she ran to find and bring back her crimson haired fight partner to the storageroom where Ichigo and Shiro are. She saw the tears on her friend's cheeks before she left because of what her orange haired lover said her friend, she knew that Akira is a killer because she is lethal and accurate with the sword and her box and arrows.

Lauren gave up the search as it was getting dark so she returned to the storageroom, where she fell asleep wishing that Akira would be safe and sound.

Akira woke up and stretched, before moving to find a safehouse from the infected as she could hear the moans and groans coming from the undead. But she decided to go back to the storageroom in the supermarket where her boyfriend is.

Morning soon came as Lauren woke up to find Ichigo and Shiro packed up and were ready to go to another safehouse without Akira. She noticed that Shiro has started to get more distant since his girlfriend left and she definately noticed that he had wasn't speaking with his brother because of what the carrot top said to his crimson haired lover.

Suddenly, the storageroom door opened to reveal Akira and Shiro instantly pulled her into an embracing hug, which she returms as she apologized repeatedly to him. Ichigo sent a silent message to Lauren to leave to give Shiro and Akira some time to themselves before exiting the room.

**_Sex scene._**

The young couple parted from the hug, when Shiro smashed his lips to Akira's in a passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace as she deepened the kiss.

After 5 minutes of kissing, they seperated from the kiss and Shiro started stripping his lover from the clothes as she made his eyes swirl with lust and want as he watched her lie down on the floor. Akira watched as her boyfriend's lustful gold-on-black eyes stare at her and he licked his lips hungrily as he took his clothes off before crawling on top of her until he reached her face.

He started to lick Akira's perfectly smooth skin which caused the crimson head to start purring in response as he continued his ministrations on her. When Shiro was done, he started to situate his erect manhood at his girlfriend's entrance before pushing the head into the tight warmth of her abdomen and she yelped as her light blue eyes started to darken to dark blue with lust.

The pale version of Ichigo leaned in and started to place kisses and love nips on the silky skin of his girlfriend's neck, which rewared him with moans from the crimson head. Akira then arched her back, causing her front to go into Shiro's muscled abs and pecs while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He turned his head to the side to see his lover's legs around his waist before an insane grin formed on his face as he turned to look at dark blue irises and slitted pupils full to the brim with lust. Shirosaki then started thrust in and out of Akira as she started to moan literally. Ten minutes have paased, the crimson head panted " Shi..I t-think...I'm...gonna...cum!" just when she said that, Akira released all over Shiro's manhood which allowed to him to further into her before releasing his seed deep within her.

The crimson haired teen's boyfriend pulled out of her before pulling his girlfriend closer to his body as he nuzzled her lovingly and he could smell hints of chocolate and raspberries coming from her hair. Then sleep claimed them as Ichigo an Lauren re-entered the storageroom with smiles on their faces as they both knew Akira is extremely loyal to Shiro.

**_End of sex scene_**

When the couple woke up, they to find Ichigo and Lauren watching them with big grins plastered on their faces at the state they were in after the event of last night which caused the two to blush like habanero chillis that just ripened to be picked. Both Akira and Shiro got up and found some clean clothes for boys and girls in the storageroom. As soon they were dressed, they gathered their weaponry and exited the room to where Ichigo and Lauren was with their weaponry (they have already gathered food and water while the two lovebirds were getting dressed from the shelves of the supermarket they were currently hiding in) and rugsacks full of food and water for the journey to Tokyo to meet up with their other friend Tatsuki Ariwasa, who had lost her best friend Orihime Inoue to the undead.

So they left the safety of the local supermarket to the dangers of the outside streets where the undead lurk, waiting to corner the survivors to feast of their flesh.

It has been two hours since they reached the edge of their ruined homtown which will forever be in the hands of the infected as they all gave one last look and payed their respects to those who didn't make it out of the city alive because they got killed by the undead and they joined the infected ranks.

So they left the remains of their old lives behind to find somewhere else to live and to start all over again, away from the nightmares of the outside world as they walked for 3 days, stopping every now and again to rest and to eat/drink before continuing towards Japan's capital which is two miles away.

By the time, Ichigo, Lauren, Shiro and Akira made it, it was starting to get dark so they decided to take refuge in an abandoned house as the sun set in the ruins of the once great capital of Japan. Akira decided to explore the house they have now took residence in as she was very glad that she wasn't sleeping outside so that the infected couldn't take a bite out of her.

The crimson head had an arrow out already as she looked through the rooms of the house and she opened the master bedroom door to see what was in the room. All what was in the room was a double bed with a wardrobe in a corner with a dressing table near the boarded up window and she looked behind the door to find nothing. But as she went to turn, she heard something coming from the wardrobe and she crossed to room untilshe was in front of it. Akira grasped hold of the handle and opened it to reveal her friend and fellow survivor, Tatsuki.

After a heart felt reunion with the rest of the group, they had a quick supper before calling it a night so that they could set off at dawn to go to the countryside where the infected are fewer in numbers as the villages are less populated as the major cities. Akira stood guard over the group as they slept nd she watched for any signs for the undead moving as she remembers being forced to kill her parents and older brother when they got bitten by an infected man and she killed the man before he could bite her.

But then, something caught her attention as she squinted her eyes before widening in horror. They have found them as she ran to alert the others that they have been found by the infected and that they need to leave NOW as they will be dead if they don't move. She barged into the master room where Ichigo and Lauren were and she shook them until they woke up and they were not happy at being woken up. Lauren went groggily "What's wrong with you, Akira?"

The breatheless crimson haired teen gasped out while panting "Infected.. coming...here...need...to...leave...now!" this instantly got everyone up as they rushed to gather the supplies and their weaponry. Within 10 minutes, they were ready to leave and they left through the backdoor since the undead will focus on the front.

Suddenly, mutant dogs spotted them and Ichigo cursed before ordering them to run for it as the things chased after them but then Akira whispered with a sad smile on her face,"I'm sorry for doing this but you carry on while I hold them off and Shi, don't worry about me as I will be fine, OK. Now GO!"

Shiro watched as his girlfriend drew back the string of the bow before firing the arrow at the closest undead dog and got another arrow before firing it again as she repeated the process gain and again, but luckily she had lots of arrows in one rugsack.

By the time, Shiro got through the gap in a fence and he immediately started to worry for the safety of his girlfriend. Akira is very good at what she can do as she is a killer as well as survivor, but deep down he knew he might not see her ever again as it is.

Meanwhile, as the group of four made their escape, another group moved in to collect a certain crimson head who survived the wave of infected but got hit by a tranquilizer dart, knocking her out cold.

**Ok, I'm just going to stop there as I would like to see how this gets on and this is for the NoNOWriMo competion as me and Briar wanted to post it on FF instead of the actual site.**

**Send your reviews and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Firestorm  
**

**Ja ne.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Akira becomes a demon

**Firestorm**

**There will be zombies, mutant dogs, Lickers, a very powerful company under the name of Umbrella with Mayuri Kurostuchi in charge and very dangerous experiments as Ichigo, Shiro, Lauren (Briar black death rose's OC), Tatsuki and my OC Akira struggle to survive the end of the world when the Earth's human populations become flesh eating undead masses.**

**Now enter a world full of nightmareish horrors and follow the survivors' story.**

**Ok, in this second chapter I'll be having a scene focus on Shiro and the other three and Shi is very worried about his girlfriend, Akira who didn't catch up to them after she killed the incoming zombies and the mutant canines. Plus Umbrella has made their move as they have captured the crimson head to experiment on her (by using a T-virus/animal DNA combination). Luckily, the mutated Akira escapes from the underground facility and finds her boyfriend and her friends but Lauren, Ichigo and Tatsuki point their SMG rifles at the fox-like Akira **

**Will contain blood, gore, swearing, violence, scenes of distress, sexual scenes, graphic transformation scene (Akira), death and abandonment.**

**Bold for "Akira's new voice once infected"  
**

**() for Authoress's notes  
**

**_Italics for Akira speaking in her friends' heads with telepathy_  
**

**song listened to: Bleach- Chokkaku **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or Resident Evil only my OC and Briar black death rose own hers. So here it is the first chapter of Firestorm and enjoy**

**Chapter 2- Shiro worries and Akira becomes a monster**

When the gang made it to a new safehouse, Shiro was getting very worried about his girlfriend's safety as she hasn't caught up to them after killing the attcking undead and the mutant dogs that found them, which means something might have happened to her after the attack. Ichigo, Lauren and Tatsuki saw the concern in Shiro's black and gold eyes and they instantly realized that the crimson head hasn't caught up to them after she killed the zombies and killer dogs. It was already dark when he went into a dreamless sleep without the company of his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, somewhere underground, a man with paint on his face walked towards a laboratory, where a young girl aged 18 years old with crimson hair including red markings near the end of her eyes and blue irises. The girl was strapped to the metal table by her arms and legs as she struggled against them and the man watched her with interest when an assistant approached him and cleared his throat.

The clown-faced man turned to the assistant and asked "What is it, Akon?" the named scientist went "The subject is ready as she has a strong mind and body, making her perfect to turn her into an animal with more than one tail, will you want me to begin the experiment, master Mayuri?"

The man, now known as Mayuri, shook his head and said evilly "No, Akon as I will be administrating the virus that has been joined together by the DNA of an animal and I will choose the animal myself but bring in different animals for me, will you?"

Mayuri opened the lab door and entered the room, with his yellow eyes fixed on the teenage girl who simply snarled at him as he closed the distance between them. The crimson head continued to snarl at the demented man as he was soon next to her and just then, the lab door opened to reveal six people with a cage which had a different animal inside them and they put the caged creatures onto a desktop where the clown-man went to the cages and looked at them.

Just then, an evil grin came onto the man's face as he stopped in front of a cage which held a red fox and he pointed to it "You can get the DNA from this fox here and merge it with the T-virus, Nemu." The girl's blue eyes widened at the mention of the cause of the undead and the end of the world.

The girl who brought the caged fox in, nodded before getting a syringe and she knocked the animal out. She grabbed some tweezers to pluck the fur of the creature's back before getting a piece of sellotape which she placed onto the fox's skin before pulling it of gently to reveal the skin cells of the fox and the brunette handed the DNA sample to another scientist where he dropped a drop of the contagious T-virus onto the piece of sellotape with fox DNA on it.

The demented clown smiled darkly as the combination proved to be a success and the brunette put the concoction into a needle where she passed it to the pyshcopath as he signaled four others to tighten the straps on the the girls' arms and legs which caused the crimson head to hiss at the pain. When she saw the needle with the merged T-virus, her eyes widened in terror and she tried to move away from the needle which was getting too close for comfort, Mayuri nodded to another scientist to hold the girl's head still as he administrated the virus to her.

He pulled the needle out of the girl's neck muscle and nodded to the scientist to let go of her head which went to the side (facing Mayuri himself) as her eyes became vacant as the merged virus worked through her system. When suddenly, Mayuri noticed the pupils shrink into slits as red crept into irisies, replacing the blue and an animalistic growl sounded from the crimson haired girl's throat as her canines grew into sharp fangs.

He then saw the demonic eyes focus on him as she bared her new fangs when she spoke in a demonic voice "** You will pay for what you just did to me as I will enjoy devouring your flesh as well as your friends, asshole!**" This shocked Kurostuchi and the others in the room as an insane grin formed onto the girl's face, showing all her sharpened teeth in a toothy grin (similar to a shark) and he also saw her fingernails and toenails lenthen into lethal and deadly claws (very sharp as a samurai sword).

More growls erupted from the girl's throat when the scientists left the lab but not before she broke free and attacked one of the scientists, who was unfortunate as he screamed when the demonic girl sunk her fangs into the flesh of his neck and she ripped out a massive chunk of bloody meat. She purred in delight as she chewed the warm flesh before swallowing it as life-giving blood dripped down her chin and she continued in her frenzied attack on the poor scientist on the floor, who gurgled on his own blood as she sent her bloodstained fangs one more time into his flesh to continue feasting on his flesh and blood.

Mayuri was horrified, (um no that was an understatement) he was scared shitless at the thought of one of scientists becoming food to a female Kitsune as he watched the transformation wear on.

The girl's body started to lenthen as crimson/red fur grew from the hair pores (her hair became part of the fur when it was growing out of her hair pores), her legs became hind legs (her feet became paws when her legs became the back legs of an animal) as her arms legthened as well. Her human ears started to grow out to take the form of a fox's and nine tails erupted from her tailbone, then her face started to push out to form a snout (with the sharp fangs, thank you very much). A deep growl sounded from the demonic fox as it continued it's bloody feast on the body on the blood-covered tiled floor, it then lifted it's fox-like face and Mayuri noticed it had the same toothy grin as it did before it transformed. The beast's eyes returned from red to blue as it purred in delight, but the pupils stayed slitted.

The beast stood on it's hind legs as it investigated it's surroundings, but it recalled what the sick bastards did to it's human form which caused it to bare it's fangs and went onto all fours again with the crimson fur standing up (remember with a dog that gets pissed off and that what will happen as that has happen to me) before it went to the door and the force sent the door off it's hinges as it made it's escape to the world above the facility.

Morning rose for the group of four as they got up and dressed, Lauren noticed the depressed look on Shirosaki's face and she nudged Ichigo's shoulder to get his attention, which succecced and he looked at her and she noded her head in Shiro's direction.

Ichigo instantly saw the look on his twin's face and he saw that the gold irises that were once a bright gold were a dull yellow, which the orange head realize that he is missing a certain crimson head. Suddenly, Tatsuki appeared, out of breathe and pointed to a window where they looked out of, to see a crimson furred fox with what looked like nine tails and they could hear the whimpering coming from the beast. Shiro also looked out the window and his eyes locked with the fox's, he noticed that the irises was still a blue colour but with a slit pupil (like a cat's, duh).

The animal whimpered again and Shiro went to the door, as the others just watched the creature. Then they noticed it stand on it's hind legs as Shiro walked out of the door and it noticed him, before it went onto all fours again and approached him curiously as he lifted a hand slowly, to which the animal sniffed before licking the hand. It then started to purr as it rubbed it's head against the palm of Shiro's hand and their eyes locked, when the pale verison of Ichigo heard a voice in his head "_Shiro, it's me, Akira?"_

Tears brimmed to Shiro's eyes when he heard the voice and he whispered "Akira, is that you?" the animal nodded it's head, confirming that it is Akira he was speaking to and he put his arms around Akira's thicker neck as she nuzzled him in aloving manner but that was different when the other three came out with their guns pointed at the now unrecognizable crimson head. This caused Shiro to tell them that they had put their guns to a friend... an ally and they looked into the fox's eyes where they heard the same voice as Shiro "_ Guys, Shi's right as it's me, Akira?"_

The group of three lowered their guns as they looked from Shiro to the crimson furred fox, before the Kitsune confirmed that it is their lost-friend who had not caught up with them the previous night as she recalled the experiences of the lab catching up to her as she shuddered, which Shiro, Lauren and Ichigo noticed instantly.

Tatsuki guided the fox- no Akira into the safehouse by dangling a big piece of steak in front of her animal face and the other three (Ichigo, Lauren and Shiro) sweatdropped at this as they followed the crimson furred fox into the safehouse before closing the door (and barricading it, thank you) to prevent the undead from getting in to feed on their flesh.

The vale version of the carrot top sat next to his fox-like girlfriend who was happy with Shiro with her and was currently eating the steak that Tatsuki took the liberty of teasing her before the crimson furred fox tore the meat from her hands with a foxy grin plastered on her face as what sounded as snickers coming from her throat. Ichigo and Lauren were pissing themselves laughing at Tatsuki's expression when Akira took the meat off her as if to say "Ha, that's what you get for teasing me?" before she went off to eat the meat when Shiro sat next to her, while he stroked her fur, causing her to purr in content.

After a few minutes of her friends seeing the carnivorus side of Akira and Lauren looked into the blue and slitted eyes and the words from the navy head "_Akira, what happened to you, when we left you behind back there?" _The Kitsune sighed and said mentally "_ As soon as I finishd the last of the undead, I was hit by a tranquilizer dart and the next thing I knew, I was in a lab when a madman came in and he used the cause of this shit and th DNA of a red fox before injecting the concoction into me. After that, I can't remember anything else, I'm so sorry Lauren?" _

This shocked Lauren so bad that she hugged her mutated friend and startd to cry tears of sorrow for Akira and anger for the one that had ruined her. Akira started to rub her head on Lauren's neck as she cried and this caused the fox to start whimpering (crying if she was still human). Shiro, Tatsuki and Ichigo heard the two and they went to comfort Lauren and Akira as Ichi asked his girlfriend what happend to his brother's girlfriend.

Lauren told the carrot top everything, Akira told her and after she told him, Ichigo was livid that someone so sick and vile could do somthing like that to Shiro's girlfriend and he went to tell his twin when he asked what was wrong withth crimson head.

After Ichigo told Shiro, the pale copy turned to his girlfriend to confirm it and his worst nightmare had been realized when she nodded her large head, this caused him to ask "_ Can you still take a human form, Akira?" _The fox smiled "_Yes, I can still take human form, but at night only and by day I'm in this form."_

This causd Shiro to smile at this when he heard this from his lover and he snuggled closer to her fur-covered body, she looked own at him and she wrapped her nine fox-like tails around herself and Shiro before yawning. Akira placed her head onto her folded arms before closing her blue fox eyes and into a dream filled sleep, happy to be reunited with the one she loves.

Meanwhile, back in the underground facility Mayuri was furious as he had people search for the escaped experiment which all proved that this one is too smart for them to try catch her but he did see what she could do when she killed the unfortunate scientist and the force she used to break down the door causing a shudder to go down his spine. He kicked the office door closed ashe went to sit down to think through his options of trying to re-aquire the fox-like test subject and how he can punish her.

Then, a knock sounded sending Mayuri from his thoughts as he shouted "Come in." and in came Nemu as she had some paperwork for him to fill out as he pointed to the desk in front of him where she put it down " Has there been any word from anyone about my lost test subject." The girl shook her head as if to say no and Mayuri sighed deeply as he closed his yellow eyes.

He then opened his eyes to go through the paperwork as Nemu stood there when the phone rang and he nodded his head to the girl, telling her to leve as he answered the phone.

_Phone conversation_

_"Hello, Mayuri?"  
_

_Mayuri growled "Who is this, may I ask?"  
_

_"Aww is that the way you should greet the one who freed you from the Maggot's Nest two years ago, hmmm?"  
_

_Kurostuchi snarled "So it is you, Kisuke Urahara, eh!"  
_

_Kisuke's voice sounded from the other side "I hear you have created a new infected, Mayuri!"  
_

_"Who told you about my experimnts, Urahara!"  
_

_"Let's say a little birdie told me that you changed a girl's appearance into that of a nine- tailed fox?"  
_

_"Grrr, goodbye Urahara?"  
_

_end of conversation  
_

Kurostuchi slammed the phone down as he seethed with anger at how Urahara Kisuke found out about his latst experiment with the crimson haired girl and the conbimed concoction of the T-virus and the fox DNA. On name cam to his mind, Yoruichi Shihoin, Kisuke Uarahara's parnter. He should've known that Shihoin would tell Urahara about the young crimson head and what she had turned into

**Ok, I'm leaving it there and damn that was intense as Mayuri has turned Shirosaki's girlfriend into a demonic fox with nine tails (Kurama from Naruto, but different colour of the fur) and she manages to escape after killing a scientist and eating him before using brute force to break down the metal lab door. She does gain the ability to spak in minds by telepathy as shown in the chapter. I'll explain more about her other ablities in the next chapter and please send the reviews as I would like to hear what you guys like and what you don't like. Plus Kisuke Urahara will make an appearance later on in the story and so will Yoruichi. I am a bit upset that only one person reviewed Firestorm as I have put a lot of effort into this FanFic and that person who reviewed is Briar black death rose. So please can you spare some time to read this and review your opinions, thank you**_  
_

**This is Akira Namikaze signing off until next time.  
**

**See ya and don't forget to R&R  
**


End file.
